guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JediRogue/Mafia/Day 1
So, when does the game start? --Macros 21:47, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :It's Thursday for me now (for a whopping 93 seconds at max). Oh well, don't really mind. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:01, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'd prefer this game start after Warwick's game ends. ♥Misfate♥ 02:25, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::That game is pretty dead =/ [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 09:03, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Thats because people generally fail at playing it.. — Warw/Wick 14:23, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::True True, but its your move now. We're all in a coma =p [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 16:23, 5 June 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I need to reassign a couple of unconfirmed roles. Once I get that confirmation, I start. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:48, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :You spelled Abaddon wrong. Cress Arvein 02:03, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::I check spelling by seeing if the links come up red in the show preview. Its not my fault ppl make redirects for misspellings. That's why I'd rather we didn't have them for misspellsings as much lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:23, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Woot! Lynch that victoriam guy. ♥Misfate♥ 00:41, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey guys, I got a left-over role so I'm playing after all! Lynch Misfate. 02:36, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Lynch Misfate before he messes with this game's outcome too. And because I don't get to lynch him in May's game, for reasons I cannot reveal. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:06, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::^Obviously mafia. Lynch Entrea Also, no inventor or cop this game. Panda Iz Sad ♥Misfate♥ 03:11, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll stop voting for you when you stop making baseless accusations. And because, as you say, there is no cop in this game, I consider any accusation without logic applied to be baseless. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:23, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Since when did Mafia involve logic? It's all about suspicion and luck. :::::...I have rolled a die, and my lynch target is... oh, crud. I knew I shouldn't have made No Lynch an option. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:25, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Entrea, I was poking fun at Progger's vote on Day 4 of May's game. ♥Misfate♥ 03:41, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Can we all just vote No Lynch like we normally do on first-day? So we can fast forward to the finger-pointing and rampant speculation of second-day. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:29, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you for giving *no usable suggestions at all* referring to mafia games I wasn't involved in :) Anyway, looking at the previous games, the ones with the biggest mouth seems not to be mafia after all, although everyone thinks so in the beginning. Therefore, none of the above suggestions or posters would get my vote. Unless...they learned from their behaviour last time and now use this strategy to confuse us, *or* it is just 'natural' behavior and there is no strategy involved at all...aah...my head hurts...ok, lets do what everyone always seem to do the first day: No Lynch -- -- ( talk ) 06:32, 6 June 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) It's day one - no suspicions therefore no lynch RandomTime 06:42, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :/agree - no lynch-- - (Talk/ ) 11:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::randomly accussing someone might not help, but really isnt any lynch random? i agree with the first day no lynch =] [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 11:51, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::no lynch. We're so original. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:33, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Of course we are. no lynch. Cress Arvein 18:34, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::no lynch much? --Shadowcrest 19:12, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::No lynch. No suspicions, and don't feel like throwing random accusations blindly just yet. :P--[[User:Paradoxical Ambiance|''Paradoxical]][[User talk:Paradoxical Ambiance|Ambiance]] 19:49, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::'Lynch Misfate'. -- - talk 19:59, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Bandwagon '''no lynch' hooray! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:33, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::No lynch --Macros 21:22, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::No lynch hey that was fun even if i have no idea whats going on! 21:27, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I lolled RandomTime 21:30, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::No lynch. Misfate, do me a favor and accuse somebody else this time plz. I actually want to play. - ' Ad Victoriam' 23:40, 6 June 2008 (UTC) BTW... Majority for this day is 10 votes. Noticed that Jedi didn't put the the "Majority is XX" in the voting section. 11 votes for no lynch. ♥Misfate♥ 23:42, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :That's because "Days cannot end until everyone has voted or abstained. You must either vote or abstain. Once everyone has voted or abstained the day will continue until a majority is reached. Days cannot end until everyone votes. Non-mafia members cannot speak out of game during the day phase." So we need to wait. And wait. - ' Ad Victoriam' 23:44, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::I will probably end most days early if no one has anything to say. I just don't want days to end before everyone has a chance to speak. But the day should last at least 24 hours which is why this one is still going lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:47, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::(EC) Abstain <--I abstained, I'm speshul. ♥Misfate♥ 23:48, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::No lynch I guess >_> 02:25, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::No lynch too early in the game. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 23:48, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Just waiting on Isk8 and Warwick now, eh? Perhaps we should bug them on their talk pages, so they know they need to vote. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:02, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::While I have 2 minutes to be on the wiki, No Lynch. I probably won't be on again til Monday. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 02:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I say chaps, I'm in a rowdy mood, and I say that we '''Lynch No-one'. — Warw/Wick 12:53, 8 June 2008 (UTC)